


Nothing but the Truth

by Hoods_77



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves is a good bro, Ben and Diego try to be there for Klaus, Diego Hargreeves is a good bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther is mean in this, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Someone save these dysfunctional children, These children need therapy, or atleast he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoods_77/pseuds/Hoods_77
Summary: Previously Titled: How come I can see you?It has been a long time since Klaus has been sober, and yet he still claims to see their deceased brother. The Havgreeves children don't understand what's wrong with their brother.Klaus can't remember the last time he has been sober, and yet he still sees his deceased brother. He can't understand why none of his siblings believe him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My second fic ever. I'm not really sure where I was going with this.  
> I kind of imagined this being a few months after Ben dies, but everyone is still at the house.  
> I'm sorry if the characters seem a little out of character. I'm still getting used to this.  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the Umbrella Academy. All that belongs to Gerard Way, and the lovely people producing this show on Netflix.

“How come no one believes me when I say I’m talking to you?” Klaus asked the seemingly empty space to his left, his arms hugged across his chest as he leaned against the cold pillar behind him. 

Ben, who had been sitting on the arm of the living rooms couch looked up to glance at the other occupants of the room before meeting Klaus’s eyes. “Maybe because you’re so strung out on drugs all the time that you can barely function. They know that you can’t use your powers when you’re like this.” He responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Klaus stared at him in bewilderment for a moment, his brows creased. He was not confused over the fact that it was because he was high, drunk, or both all the time. That much he could get. He wasn’t stupid… okay. Maybe he was, but he could understand that much. What confused him was that, no matter how fucked up he got, Ben was still here. 

“Okay. Duh. That doesn’t explain why I can still see you. Why is that?” He asked, narrowing his eyes before he let out a quick gasp, covering his mouth with both of his hands as a sudden thought hit him. “-Shit! What if I am crazy? Ben, if you aren’t real I swear to go-“ His rambling was cut short by someone shouting his name.

“Klaus!” Luther had shouted, and Klaus snapped his head to look at him. Next to him was Allison, her arms crossed while she stared at him, her expression a mix between concern and annoyance. If that was even possible, given how polar opposites those two emotions were. 

“What?” He snapped in return at his brother. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a conversation?” He asked, gesturing to the empty air atop the couch before continuing to mutter something about having basic manners. 

Klaus quickly tensed upon looking over at the others. He had forgotten they- everyone had been standing here. Vanya and Allison looking at one another with shared concern, Diego looked simply indifferently at his knives, and Luther looked downright annoyed. Right. What was it they were talking about? 

“Klaus. Who are you talking to?” Allison asked, stepping forward looking at the nothingness that occupied the couch that Klaus was gesturing to. It was a stupid question. They all knew who Klaus was supposedly talking to, but they also knew that the amount of alcohol and drugs that he put into his system impaired his abilities. Maybe the mixture of drugs were finally getting to him. Maybe their little Klaus had finally snapped. 

Klaus tilted his head at the group, meeting each of their stares before he finally looked at his sister. “Isn’t it obvious?” he questioned, glancing back over to that same spot. He made a face, almost as if reacting to something before he once again met the groups piercing gaze. “Ben of course.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Luther’s gaze simply turned venomous at this, finally having enough of his brother’s incoherent ramblings about their dead brother. It had been months since Ben died, and it was time for Klaus to stop. He stormed forward, ignoring Allison’s warning for him to stop. He grabbed Klaus by the collar of his shirt, narrowing his eyes. 

“For gods sake Klaus. You need to stop playing these silly games to get attention-”At least that’s what dad called Klaus’s behavior. “Ben is dead!” He snarled, unable to hold back the frustration and anger. 

Klaus stared at him for a moment, his brow furrowing. “Of course he’s dead! I know that! I’m not an idiot. But I can still, talk to him!” he said quickly, begging for the others to understand him. Believe him. He wasn’t crazy. Ben was really here. Not in the flesh and bone, but he was here!

“Hey man. Calm down.” He could hear a voice call from behind Luther, Diego. 

“No.” Luther had growled out. “He can’t keep going on like this. Walking around strung out on whatever he can find, and then lying about seeing our dead brother? It’s low. Even for Klaus.” He said. 

Suddenly, Klaus began to feel very uncomfortable and began to squirm in Lather’s grip attempting to pry his hands off of his shirt. Fuck. This is why he never hung around his family any more. Because no matter what he did, no one would believe him. He looked over to Ben, as if pleading for him to do something, but he knew that all Ben could do was watch. He was frowning. 

“Common. Just let him go.” Diego said, walking into view and placing his hand on Luther’s chest, hoping to encourage him enough to loosen the death grip he had on their lankier brother. Finally, Luther seemed to calm down some, and let go. Allowing Klaus to stumble back into the pillar, his breaths heavier than before. 

“L-Look. I’m sorry. But I’m not lying.” Klaus breathed out quietly, avoiding his siblings piercing gaze. He could feel the tears threatening to spill. He didn’t want to cry in front of them. And he wouldn’t. He’d be fine as soon as he got his next hit. Then he could forget everything. The voices, the world, and his siblings. 

The room was deathly silent for the next moment, and Klaus internally braces himself for another assault by his father’s number one. When enough time had passed that he felt safe to move, he straightened his posture and swiftly turned on his heels making his way for the foyer to leave this shit show and get something to relax a bit.

“Where are you going?” He could hear Vanya asked softly behind him, her voiced aired with gentle concern. 

He turned around and began walking backwards out of the room, while looking over its occupants. Luther and Diego looked to be in a rather heated argument, although they were whispering too quietly for him to hear. Allison was between the pair, likely trying to calm the dispute that was rising between them. Oh how he wanted to stay and watch Diego kick Luther’s ass, but he knew to take their distraction as an opportunity of escape while he could. And Vanya was simply watching him. A frown plastered on her face. 

“Well my dear little sis-“ even if they were born on the same day, they seemed to treat the age of hierarchy here by their given number. Luther was the oldest, Vanya was the youngest, and Klaus was the forgotten middle child. “I know when I’m neither wanted nor needed. So I thought I would see myself out.” He answered, a wide grin growing on his lips. Though it took every fibre of his being to force his smile to be something akin to the usual Klaus nature. 

“And so with that. I bid you adieu.” He said, giving the brunette girl a dramatic bow before spinning on his heels and making his way for the large foyer steps and to his sweet escape. 

“Klaus, wait.” He could hear another voice call out after him. Diego this time. He wasn’t mad at Diego. Well… not as much as the others. Diego still didn’t believe him, but at least he put up with him, and tried to get Luther’s crazy man hands off of him. Despite that, he was in no mood to talk anymore. 

“Talk to the hand.” Klaus said, raising his palm which read ‘GOOD BYE’ over his shoulder so that it was facing the small crowd remaining in the living room. He couldn’t help but break into a small fit of giggles at his joke as he ascended the steps regal steps, running his fingers along the handrail.

He looked over, seeing Ben sitting at the bottom of the next set of stairs, not looking so amused. Despite this, Klaus continued to laugh, his grin wide. “Awh common! It was funny!” he said, wiggling his eyebrows begging for the encouragement to keep going from his brother.

Ben sighed, watching as his brother began to pass him. “You know. Maybe they’d start to believe you if you were actually sober.” He not so helpfully supplied. If ghosts could look tired, he seemed exhausted. Klaus was too.

Klaus frowned, all the humour leaving him. He knew Ben’s heart was in the right place, and he could never stay mad at this guy. But it really was annoying how much Ben brought this up. Did the dead really not know when to give up? Or was that a brother thing? It must not be given how done his brothers were already with his shit. He shook his head, glancing back at him. 

“Shut up.” He groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. Maybe he was going to need more than a couple of drinks to get him through this night. 

“Ouch.” He heard the voice respond in mock offence, and when Klaus entered his room he could see Ben lounging on the edge of his bed, lazily looking around Klaus’s room with boredom. He’d already seen his room enough now to know its ins and outs. “Love you too bro.” He said, watching him enter. 

Klaus sighed, collapsing face first onto his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of something he had helped himself to out of his father’s cabinet and sat up just enough to pop off the top and take a drink before he laid back down and mumbled into his pillow. “Love you too Ben.” He said, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much everyone for all the love and support!   
> I was initially really hesitant to start posting my writings here, but all you love has truly made me feel warm and mushy inside. So thank you! <3  
> Also I renamed the story to 'Nothing but the Truth' if you haven't noticed. Thought it was more fitting. 
> 
> This Chapter really makes Luther come off as kind of a jerk, but I promise he'll get better! Most of this is from Diego's point of view just because I really love the dynamic between Klaus and Diego.   
> Next Chapter will be back to focusing on Klaus. I promise!  
> Happy Reading!

Diego wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Luther had gathered everyone here under some sort of insistence that they spent more time together as a group, spouting out some bullshit that the more they knew about each other, the better they could work together on missions. What more could they learn about one another that they didn’t already know? Diego though this was stupid, and had voiced this. The only response he had gotten was a short, “Shut up and deal with it.”

Allison had invited Vanya, figuring that she deserved to be a part of this too even if she wasn’t a part of the team. Though he wasn’t sure why. Allison wasn’t even sitting with Vanya, instead, she was huddled next to Luther sharing whispers, and every so often giggling. Vanya looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Preferably playing the violin probably. He didn’t blame her. And Klaus- he was talking to the air. Nothing entirely new there.

Exhaling, he pulled out one of his knives he began to run the pad of his thumb along the smooth edge of the solid blade, testing to see if needed sharpening. Which it definitely did. If nothing happens in the next five minutes, he decided he would finally be taking his leave. His time could be better spent elsewhere and not being subject to his sibling’s weird flirting session.

“Klaus!” Luther had shouted, and Diego couldn’t help but groan internally. Here we go, Luther making another scene about Klaus’s behavior. He agreed that it was a problem, but he figured the only one qualified to do any sort of talking here was Allison. Luther was just going to make Klaus want to hide upstairs in his room.

Klaus snapped quickly in return, mumbling something about how he was in the middle of a conversation, and asking if his father had ever taught him any manners. Which he hadn’t. Still, Diego found himself smirking slightly at his eccentric brother’s ramblings, although Luther didn’t look amused even in the slightest.

Allison stepped forward, asking Klaus who he was talking to while looking towards the empty air that he had been motioning too previously, and the response his brother gave was obviously something that their brother did not want to hear. In a flash he had the poor skinny kid pinned u against the pillar by the collar of his shirt, and he felt a surge of protectiveness flair from within him.  

Sure, it was disturbing that their brother claimed to be speaking to their dead brother, but he knew how close those two were. How much it must have had an effect on Klaus. Klaus may be too strung out all the time to actually have his powers be of any use, but maybe Klaus thought the more he believed it, the more likely it would be to actually happen. Besides, he wasn’t harming anyone. Anyone except himself at least.

He tucked his knife away, walking towards the pair. “Hey man, calm down.” He said to Luther, hoping to gain Luther’s attention before Klaus accidentally said something that would push their stronger brother too far. Klaus was built like a stick, it wouldn’t take much to break him, and Luther was a lot more than much when it came to his strength.

“No.” Luther had snapped in response, not removing his gaze from their pale brother. “He can’t keep going on like this. Walking around strung out on whatever he can find, and then lying about seeing our dead brother? It’s low. Even for Klaus.” He said, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Klaus’s shirt.

Klaus looked visibly more uncomfortable at this statement, starting to squirm in Luther’s grip, and Diego felt an urgency to separate the two before Klaus broke into a complete panic. If they let him go that far, who knows what he would do then to get himself to calm down. He walked around Luther to face him head-on, placing a hand on his chest and attempting to push him off of Klaus.

“Common. Just let him go.” He tried again, looking over to his sister for help, Allison, who had been watching, chewing her lip in concern seemed to get the idea and walked over to Luther’s other side gently, pulling on his shoulder.

Thankfully, Luther finally seemed to calm down and released Klaus, their brother stumbling back into the pillar clearly trying to fight off tears as he shakily tried to explain that he wasn’t lying. Honestly, it pained to see his usually obnoxiously positive so broken like this. Diego wasn’t sure what he could do for Klaus here… He was the last person, aside from Luther who should be dealing with the whole emotions thing. What he could do though, was try to make sure that Luther laid off some.

He turned to follow where Allison was pulling their blonde haired brother aside, and out of arms reach from the still frozen Klaus. “What the hell was that?” He growled to him, not wanting to raise his voice too loud in fear of spooking Klaus even more and drawing any unwanted attention. Specifically Pogo, or Mother. Or worse, their father.

Luther looked over Diego’s shoulder, staring at Klaus before returning the death glare to his brother. “Come on. You can’t expect me to keep humouring this crap. He’s practically insulting Ben’s memory by spouting out all this shit. You’re just gonna sit back and let him?” he asked in return.

Diego huffed. He highly doubted that Luther cared about something like that. “You and I both know that Klaus loved Ben more than anyone. There’s no way he would be purposely trying to do that. Klaus is grieving just like the rest of us. He’s just doing it differently is all.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Oh? And what’s to say this isn’t another one of his attempts to get attention. You know that’s what all this is right?” Luther returned stubbornly, not missing a beat. No hesitation, no remorse.

Diego narrowed his eyes at this. “Are those your words, or dads?” he responded, refusing to believe that Luther actually believed what he was saying about Klaus. Klaus was messed up, they all were.

“What?” Luther snapped, stepping forward his eyes dangerously angry at Diego’s implications.

Diego couldn’t help but let out a short laugh, “What? Is your skull too thick? You’re acting just like dad. Can you even think for yourself?” he asked rhetorically, relishing at the steam that was practically coming out of his ears.

“Stop it you two!” Allison had hissed, stepping between the pair, pushing on both their chests to separate the two.

Diego didn’t care now. He had gotten the last word in, and he turned to see Klaus leaving the room. Vanya watching his retreat with quiet concern. He sighed and stepped forward to follow his brother hoping to chat to him before he did something stupid. The last thing Klaus needed was dad yelling at him too.

“Klaus, wait.” He called after the taller male, only to be ceased by Klaus showing his palm from over his shoulder that read, ‘GOOD BYE’ to him.

“Talk to the hand,” Klaus said, before breaking into a fit of laughter as he disappeared around the corner.

Diego sighed, turning to face the room where Allison was now whispering to Luther and rubbing his arm comfortingly. Probably trying to make him feel better, and reassure him that he was nothing like dad. Which was complete bullshit, let Luther suffer for a bit. He wasn’t a baby, he didn’t need to be coddled.

“We’ve already lost two brothers. Do you really want to lose a third? Wonder if it’s going to hurt just as much as the last or more? Keep acting like dad, and we’re all gonna find out.” He said, leaving the room, not having the energy to put up with any more of his brothers crap.

Entering the foyer, he looked around the large and extravagantly decorated entrance to the place they called home. All this money, and dad didn’t even think to get a single one of them therapy? He would rather eat glass than talk to a shrink, but he could think of a few people in the house that could do with a little professional aid. His father included. Something was clearly wrong with that guy.

Making his way up the stairs he could faintly hear Klaus mumbling something, presumably to the ghosts he can apparently still hear… or maybe to himself. These days you couldn’t tell with his skinny little brother. Turning to the hallway, he made his way down the hallway towards Klaus’s room, faintly hearing Klaus mumble “Love you too Ben.”

This caused him to freeze in his steps, lingering by the doorway in hopes of hearing Klaus say more. If Klaus was doing this even away from the others, maybe there was something actually wrong with him? With all the alcohol and drugs he was taking, maybe it was doing something to his brain. After all, Klaus started when they were really young. His brain was still developing. Maybe the stress and trauma of losing Ben finally broke something in Klaus’s already damaged mind.

He stood there for what felt like nearly five minutes, only when he didn’t hear any other words escape from his brother, and it was instead replaced with soft snoring did he feel safe enough to peak his head into his brothers room, and sure enough he was passed out in his bed clutching a nearly empty bottle of what looked like his father’s whiskey to his chest.

Stepping into the room, he crouched down next to his brother’s bed looking at the bottle with a disapproving frown. He must have taken something earlier before they had even met up earlier for him to already be passed out like this. He gently tried to pry the bottle away from his brother’s grip, not wanting father to catch Klaus like this and end up giving Klaus even more reason to try and search for escapism.

Or if by some luck good old Reginald decided to lock himself in the study without so much of a hello, which was the likely the case, then he didn’t want to have it end up shattering in the night. Klaus probably wouldn’t even notice, and he didn’t like the idea of an unaware Klaus walking through glass, only to notice when one of them pointed it out.

Finally freeing the bottle from his surprisingly strong grip- like for real Klaus, you’re like a baby with a bottle! He found the cap next to the bed and twisted it on. He thought better of dumping the rest of the contents out in the sink. Klaus would only find another bottle somewhere. Take another bottle from dad’s cupboard. He didn’t know how the man hadn’t noticed so far, but he didn’t want to push Klaus to go digging more into the man’s stash sooner than he needed. Maybe dad did notice… maybe dad just didn’t care. They were nothing but tools to the old fool, so it wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case.

Shaking his head, he placed the bottle underneath the bed, where to his dismay he noticed quite a few empty bottles already discarded beneath the frame, some coated in dust, and others looking as if they haven’t been there long. He sighed, and pushed himself to his feet, looking over his brother one last time.

Even in his sleep he looked slightly bothered, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed into a frown. Diego sighed and pulled up the sheets to properly cover his brother’s lanky frame. He loved his brother… but he was so messed up he wasn’t even sure where to begin to help him. Could he be helped? It didn’t even seem like he wants it.

He turned and made his way out the door, making sure to walk slowly as to not disturb any of the junk laying around Klaus’s messy room and to wake the sleeping boy. He froze upon hearing a rather confused voice from behind him.

“D’go?” the voice mumbled, and he turned to see Klaus, still lying on the bed, but one eye was peaked open as he squinted at the other.

“Yeah.” He responded simply, keeping his voice low in hopes that Klaus will be able to fall back asleep easily. It looked like he needed it, if the black bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

Klaus snorted quietly, snuggling into his blanket. “Always knew you were my favourite“ he mumbled, before continuing, “-Luther’s an ass.” He said grinning.

“Yeah, he is.” Diego agreed, before continuing to make his way out of the room. He wanted to speak with Klaus, but he wasn’t even close to being ready to have that conversation. He was sure Klaus wasn’t either. He probably would never be ready.

“Night bro.” he said, his voice hushed.

“Night.” Diego responded, exiting the room and closing the door behind him, encasing the room in darkness.

 

**~*~**

 

Klaus watched his brother leave, and he flinched as the room was engulfed in darkness. He could already hear their voices calling for him…. The cold concrete walls of the mausoleum accompanied by those screams. Those fucking screams! He could feel the familiar panic in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but begin to gasp for air as his breath began to shorten.

Suddenly fueled with energy, he sat up and reached for his nightstand, flickering on the lamp. He sighed with relief as a warm orange light filled the room, casting shadows that weren’t a problem if he didn’t look at them too much. Looking away from his lamp, he let out a startled gasp as there as a black haired boy stared at him from a short foot away.

“Ah! Jesus fuck Ben. You trying to give me a heart attack here?” He snapped, clutching his chest with heavy breaths. He closed his eyes, scooting back so he could lean against his headboard as he tried to regain his breath.

“Sorry… but did you see that? You don’t always see it because you’re too drugged out to even you’re your eyes open, but Diego cares about you. You can talk to them. If not them, then at the very least, Diego.” Ben said, his eyes hopeful.

“Yeah? And what do I tell him when he asks how I can still see you despite- and I quote, ‘All this shit I’m poisoning myself with.’ Huh?” he asked, crossing his arms at the apparition. He then dropped his arms frowning, furrowing his brow. “You never did answer my question. How come I can still see you?” He asked, his voice softening.

Ben looked to be thinking for a moment before finally speaking. “Truthfully? I don’t know. I think it’s because I just really wanted to see you.” Ben admitted, glancing around the room with a reminiscent stare before a playful smile grew on his lips. “And to spite you. Someone’s gotta keep you in check.” He said with a light laugh.

Klaus let out a small chuckle, shaking his head at his brother’s words, and Ben continued to speak. “You do want me around, right?” Ben asked, sounding almost hesitant. Suddenly sounding so small, like when they were kids. When he was alive.

Klaus could feel a good part of his heart shatter at the question. He hoped to god he never gave Ben the idea he didn’t want him around. Sure, his pestering was annoying but Ben understood him like no one else could. “Ben, you’re about the only good thing I’ve got in my life. I always want you around, no matter what. ‘Kay? If I’m being an ass it’s because I’m Klaus.” He said, attempting to smile reassuringly at the apparition in front of him. It was at times like these he wishes he could hug the boy.

“Then why do you continue to take everything that you do?” Ben asked, it sounding more like a genuine curious question rather than trying to dismiss his brother’s love for him.

“Because the other ghosties are not so nice. You know that… I just can’t take it.” He said, rubbing his face. He was definitely awake now, already he was itching to get out and do something to get his mind off his night. His siblings mostly, excluding present company.

“I’m just scared that one day you’re going to take too much, and you won’t be able to see me anymore. That you’ll forget me.” Ben admitted, that vulnerability returning. Ah shit, who knew that a ghost could have more emotions than all his siblings combined?

Klaus sighed, kicking the sheets off of him and began to change into clothes more fitted for a night out on the streets, “Ben. Believe me. The day that happens, I will swear myself to sobriety to get you back. I ain’t never forgetting my favourite brother.” He said, looking over at his brother earnestly. It would be hard, but he meant it. At least he thought he did, and he hoped that Ben knew he meant it too.

Ben nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer before he tilted his head at his brother. “Where are you going?” he asked, seemingly already dreading the answer.

“The night is young, and there are adventures to be had.” Distractions to find, distractions to consume, and distractions to drink. He knew it was a shitty thing to do, especially right after a sensitive conversation such as this. But already he could hear their whispers tugging at him, reaching to get a grasp at him. He couldn’t do this. He never would be able to. He hoped Ben would forgive him eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on the direction I wanted to take this in, but I'm pretty happy with it so far.   
> This one is a bit longer than the first, and I was wondering if you preferred longer chaptered with less updates, or shorter chapters with more frequent updates?   
> Anyways, thank you all for reading, I hope you are all still enjoying it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus decides to take the adventure to the streets where he runs into the last thing he wants to see, and he finally gives Ben the reassurance he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is like really late. I’m so sorry! A lot of things are coming up in my personal life that I’m trying to figure out. It’s been taking up a lot of time and I honestly kinda lost motivation for this for a bit there. But I’m trying! 
> 
> Thank you everyone so so much for your patience, support and understanding after my personal update (which will have been deleted after this comes out.) It means the world to me.
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I wasn’t too happy with how this chapter turned out? But I figured I owed you guys a chapter after my long absence. Please be patient with me, lol.

Getting out of the house had been easy enough. He had been practicing such daring escapes for a long time now, he was practically an expert at this point! Granted, mom was probably hooked up and charging right now, and dad was always in his office doing god knows what. So really, it was just getting out unnoticed by Pogo. But he still called it a success in his books! 

He hunched his shoulders as he trotted along the dark streets in an effort to fight off the bitter chill of the night that attempted to nip at him. He didn’t necessarily prepare for the weather as well as he should have… but he wouldn’t be long. The fabric of his black coat practically swallowed him, effectively camouflaging him into the night. Despite how much the coat seemed to cover every inch of his skin, he still felt a shiver wrack his body. Maybe this was the doing of his company that latched onto him like leeches?

“Klaus, you should just go home. Get some sleep. You can’t run from this forever.” He heard Ben’s exasperated pleads, sounding more exhausted than ever. Could ghost get tired? He didn’t think so.

“Ben-“ Klaus started, a teasing response on his lips in an effort to shrug off his younger (by default) brothers concerns, when suddenly he heard another voice interrupting his train of thought.

“Hello? Answer me. Stop ignoring me!” He heard a hysterical woman, sobbing and screaming somewhere ahead of him. The sheer raw emotion in her voice causing the hair to stand up on the back of his neck, and goosebumps to rise on his skin.

He made the mistake of glancing in the direction of the voice of woman’s desperate pleading, where he made eye contact. Shit. It wasn’t like he could just pretend he didn’t see her. She saw him looking at her. Still, he found himself quickly snapping his gaze anywhere but towards her. Maybe by some sheer luck she perhaps didn’t notice him? 

The woman, although beautiful, had obviously been in some sort of accident. Glass was embedded into the right side of her face, where it coated her pale skin completely red. It looked as if she had just been dumped completely in paint. It standing out brightly against her bright hair. If he was being honest, the image kind of reminded Klaus of that one old movie, about the highschool chick who murders all her classmates at prom. What was the title, Cadence? Cardie? Carly? Whatever, he never saw it. Dying freaked him out, in real life and in fiction. Although stupid, he used to think that even the dead in movies could haunt him. He didn’t think that anymore, but the memories of those fears were just as bad. 

Her right arm also looked bruised, and her matching leg looked mangled, causing her to limp with every swaying step. 

Then, he found the courage to look back up, to see if she had gone away. Instead of seeing her retreating form, he met her cold dead eyes yet again, and she in turn looked at him. Recognition flashing across her face as she began to walk (or rather, limp) towards him. 

Suddenly, it felt like he was back in the mausoleum… dark, with the dead reaching and screaming for him. He stumbled backwards, bumping into a passerby. He couldn’t hear the annoyed curses brought on by the man, instead all that was on his mind was the woman as she scrambled closer.

“You! You can see me?” She asked aloud, and Klaus mentally cursed the flinch that jumped through him as her approach filled him with a cold dread. Her look alone chilled him more than the cold ever could. 

Klaus closed his eyes tight, shaking his head as he attempted to look away. Ignore them, and they’ll go away. If he could outlast them in the mausoleum, he could outlast some random on the street. Right? At least this time he didn’t have some A-hole father telling a room full of dead people his name for them to torture him with.

“I know you can see me! Please, don’t ignore me! I don’t know what’s going on!” She sobbed, now sounding directly in front of him, attempting to shake him but her hands passing through him helplessly.

“Klaus… You should help her.” Ben said quietly, tugging him back into his unfortunate reality.

He snapped his gaze to his brother, frowning in disgust at the suggestion. “Why should I do that?” He asked above the woman’s continued sobbing. It’s not like it was his problem. Just because he could, didn’t mean he had to.

“When it first happens it’s a really frightening and lonely experience… You don’t know what’s going on, and when there’s no one in the world that can see you it really makes you feel alone. Maybe you can help her.” Ben said quietly, as if sounding saddened by the reminder of his own experience.

‘Dammit Ben,’ Klaus mentally cursed his brother for tugging on his heart strings like this. For Ben, he’d do it.

“How do you expect me to do that?” He asked in defeat, though still sounding rather annoyed at the idea of going through with this. 

“Just tell her what’s happening. Maybe that’s all she needs to move on.” Ben suggested, looking over to the hysterical woman with empathy in his eyes. 

“Move on? What do you mean?” She practically screamed, her voice raw.

“I-“ Klaus started, looking over at her his mouth agape. “Uhm. W-what’s your name?” He stuttered. Names… he could do that. 

“Angela Dire. Why… why is that important?” She stuttered out, the words almost failing her entirely. 

“I… well it’s not. But uhm- well Angela. If- If I can see you. Well. Then that means you’re dead.” He said, grimacing at how blunt he sounded. How the hell did you break it to someone that they were dead? Throw confetti on them and tell them, ‘congrats you’re dead!’ With the addition of jazz hands?. There was no graceful way to go about this.

He heard a quiet scoff, and a “classy” from over his shoulder where Ben stood. 

“What? No. What do you mean?” She asked, her eyes wide like saucers. Before Klaus could get out another word, the realization seemed to dawn on her. He wasn’t sure if ghosts could have a panic attack, but it sure as hell looked like this woman was having one.

“No no. No. I’m not. You’re lying!” She screamed, breaking into ugly sobs that made Klaus so uncomfortable he had to look away. 

He heard it before he saw it, his gaze catching the sight of an ambulance, driving quickly down the road, it’s sirens echoing loudly within the vacant streets. He found his feet moving to follow, dread filling his gut. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to follow, but he was mentally praying the whole way that whoever this was wouldn’t haunt him too.

He walked down the street following its general direction before he turned down the nearby block where he stumbled across what looked to be a car wreck. It looked as if the passenger door had been completely T-boned by another car… and a very familiar looking blonde woman being pulled out what little remained of the car that had been struck. 

Then suddenly the screaming returned as the same woman charged the paramedics loading her own lifeless body onto the stretcher, the doctor shouting nonsense to each other that he couldn't make heads or tails of. 

“I’m still here! I’m right here! Oh my god- please! I’m alive! I’m alive god dammit!” She wailed, all her attempts to touch the paramedics failing miserably as she fazed right through them.

He couldn’t watch another second of this, and turned on his heels ducking his head to hopefully avoid running into her again. But he figured this would distract her quite a bit. At least enough for him to get away. He truly did feel a pit of guilt for not doing more to help her, but what else could he have done? He couldn’t do everything … besides what has the dead ever done for him? They could learn to ask things without screaming bloody murder. 

“You’re just gonna leave her there? There were hundreds of better ways to tell her she was dead than to show herself her mangled body.” Ben said, his voice chastising.

Klaus frowned. “She’s the one who decided to follow me. It’s not my fault. Besides, what else was there for me to do? I figured once she accepts she’s dead she'll move on and bug someone else.” He defended, crossing his arms.

Ben sighed, shaking his head in his usual disappointment, while Klaus returned with a roll of his eyes in return. Well, now that he was not being stalked by a ghost (present company excluded) he could finally do what he had been setting out to do from the beginning.

The one good thing about that ambulance, was that it seemed to have led him to a shadier side of town. And not far in front of him was the door to slummy looking bar… he certainly wasn’t of age to be drinking here just yet, but in places like these people just cared about the money, right? 

He pushed the door open tentatively, squinting to look into the dim room. The place looked worse for wear, the paint peeling off the walls and the tables covered in various stains. There was even an odd smell in the room that he couldn’t quite place. Lucky for him the place seemed empty, except for the bartender and a single patron. 

He made his way over to the bar with practiced confidence, hoping it made him look much older than he was as he slid into a seat. “Give me the cheapest thing you got that will get me drunk the fastest.” He said, digger into his pockets and pulling out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and slamming it on the table. 

The bartender, a large man with an even bigger moustache eyes him for a moment. Squinting as he looked Klaus up and down. “You old enough to be here kid?” He asked.

“No, but I got money don’t I?” He asked, hoping that the bartender would be desperate enough for some extra tips to break the law. Even just a little sip would make him happy.

The man sighed, taking the bill and stuffing it into his pocket, grumbling something about keeping the change for the trouble he’d get in if anyone found out. Klaus was more than happy to oblige, it’s not like it was his money anyway.

Then, a bottle was placed in front of him and he glady began to drink Its contents. It didn’t taste as great as his dad's stash, but whatever. It’s not the journey that matters, but the outcome. And his outcome was numbing his brain enough to forget this night. 

“Klaus, are you kidding me? Let’s just go home.” Ben whined, which Klaus waved off. If Ben wanted to go home, he was more than welcome to. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there sipping on his drink for, but eventually he began to feel a familiar tingle in his brain that made him smile. Ah, sweet bliss not far.

“So you hear about that crash that just happened?” The man sitting next to him asked the bartender, waving his drink around dramatically.

“Nah. I’ve been in here all night. What happened?” The bartender asked in return, as he cleaned the glasses.

“Apparently some kid was trying to start a street race or some shit and ended up driving right into a car at an intersection. Young lady and a boy got dragged off into an ambulance-“ the other began to explain. 

Suddenly Klaus felt sick. Very sick. He closed his eyes stumbling off the stool breathing heavily. 

“You okay there?” 

“Hah, poor kid can’t hold his liquor.” 

He heard two voices speak up, one sounding vaguely concerned and the other sounding downright amused. He grit his teeth in irritation and glanced over his shoulder at the two, “Shut the hell up.” He spat before making his way out the door, stumbling as he exited gasping for the fresh air.

He couldn’t bare looking even in the direction of the wreck, and so he closed his eyes ducking his head down as he made his way around the block. He kept moving and moving, not daring to look up until he was met with the familiar looming structure of his home. For the first time in his life, he was happy to see the place.

Sneaking in had been just as easy, save for the same cursed creaky floorboard outside his room he always forgot about. But with a quick dash (just in case anyone had heard) he ducked into his bed and pulled his covers over his head, of course leaving enough room for him to peak his eyes out to stare at the familiar warm glow of his lamp, protecting him from the darkness. 

//

Klaus couldn’t sleep, not after last night's events. Although for him, that was just a few hours ago. So, by some miracle he was up before anyone else. Well not up… he had been awake since he got home, and by some miracle he didn’t run into dad, or Pogo. Come to think of it, maybe they just didn’t care what he did. Dad only cared if you were still useful to him. 

The conversation he shared with Ben before his adventures on the streets were not forgotten, and he felt his heart twist in guilt at the thought that Ben feared being forgotten… that he was going to become invisible to the single person in the world that could see him. That wouldn’t do. Ben didn’t deserve to live…(unlive?) With that kind of fear. Ben was the one good thing in his life, he didn’t deserve to go through that torment

Strolling through the kitchen, he filled the kettle with water before setting it atop the stove and turning it on. He hummed to himself, being careful to not look at the dark corners of the room… where they were surely watching him. He shuddered, covering his ears briefly to block out the nonexistent screams piercing through from distant memories. He was only snapped back into reality when the high pitched screaming of the kettle echoed throughout the vacant kitchen. 

Sighing in relief, he walked over and turned off the stove, sliding the kettle over to the untouched portion of the stove. Looking around he managed to find two mugs, dropping in the tea bags- earl grey before pouring in the water, Admittedly the hot steam felt nice, in contrast to the chill of the kitchen. 

Setting the mug down in front of Ben where he sat, he perched himself onto the table, cupping his own warm mug into his hands. 

“You know I can’t drink this, right?” Ben asked, motioning to the steaming cup of tea. 

“Yeah, but like… after last night I want you to know you’ll never be forgotten. No matter how fucked up I get-” He said, staring nervously at his cup embarrassed by his display of affection.

“-Is that okay..? Or like. Is this gonna make you feel more shitty because you can’t drink it?” He continued.

When he looked over, Ben was smiling awkwardly at the cup. “No. It’s fine. I like it. Thanks Klaus.” He said.

Klaus nodded, taking a large gulp of the drink grimacing. Frankly tea tasted like crap, but Ben liked it. So for him, he’d at least try to do it, otherwise it’d be weird if it was just Ben sitting with tea alone. “Love you Ben.’

“Love you too bro.”

“Is that tea?” He heard Allison’s heels clicking against the hardwood floor before he heard her voice, and he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

“Yup.” He answered simply, though with a usual friendly chirp.

“I thought you hated tea.” She said, sounded confused. 

“I do.” He agreed again, nodding in confirmation.

She gave him a puzzled look before walking over to the vacant seat with the still steaming cup of tea, reaching over as if to take it. 

“Hey! That’s not for you.” He said, quickly sliding the tea protectively closer to himself. 

“Oh? Then who is it for?” She asked, sounding intrigued, her tone suggestive.. Tch. As if he’d have any friends over. They literally only knew each other, who else did they hang out with? Besides dead people.

“Ben.” He answered, bringing the cup to his mouth.

“It’s okay, she can have it.” He heard Ben call out, which was silenced by a hand raised in his direction.

Allison took the hint and retracted her hand, walking over to lean against the counter to face his direction, and get a good look at her brother.   
“You realize Ben isn’t here, right?” She asked, trying to be gentle. 

Oh christ not this again.

“Allison. I don’t want to do this. Not today.” He whispered, sounding exhausted. He begged she would listen, and understand. For once he just wanted his siblings to let it go. Let him have this at the very least. 

Doing this for Ben? It was probably the only thing he could do for Ben to reassure him that even of he somehow gets himself so messed up that he can’t see the only good thing in his life, that he won’t be forgotten. Never forgotten.

He looked up in the silence to get a read for his sisters face, his expression still begging. The other look conflicted for a moment, ready to challenge it before she gave in with a defeated sigh looking away. 

“Okay.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when you can expect another update after this, but know that I’m not giving up on this. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued love and support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Allison talk, and Allison offers him support the best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,,, so this is another (very) late update. I'm really sorry! 
> 
> I'll be returning to school in a few weeks so I'll hopefully have more time then to continue this. But honestly, I'm losing motivation for this and I want to hopefully draw this to a satisfying conclusion soon. (I just have to figure out how to get there). 
> 
> I do have something else in the works that I can hopefully get up soon. It'll be focused on DC's Billy Batson! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued love and support. This chapter is shorter than others, but I need you guys to k now that this hasn't died yet!

Klaus exhaled softly in relief at Allison's words, thankful that she had agreed to drop the subject. Even if it was only temporary, it still stopped this uncomfortable conversation from happening right now. Making it future Kalus's problem, and present Klaus happy. Or as happy as one can be living under this chaotic roof. 

He cast his gaze around the kitchen, the silence weighing heavily on him. He hated the sounds of silence, it only gave the dead the opportunity to speak to him. They needed to be drowned out, forgotten. Music and drugs was preferable, but when in a bind conversation worked just as well.

The silence seemed to have gotten to Allison too, as she cleared her throat and looked at him, her head tilted at the crazy brunette in front of her.  "Are you wearing my eyeliner?" She asked, squinting as if to try and get a better look at her brother.

Klaus suddenly smiled proudly, "Yeah! I found it  in the garbage. There was still stuff in it, didn't you know? Anyways I didn't think you'd mind. Looks great doesn't it?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips for the full display of his childish bravado. 

His older sister shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Klaus, I threw it for a reason. It was expired. You're going to irritate your eyes if you keep using it." She Informed, her tone lightly scolding although it held no malice whatsoever.

Klaus  couldn't help but blink in confusion, he then suddenly began to rub at his eye with the sleeve of his jacket, subsequently smearing the black makeup all over his eyelids, almost pout on his lips. 

"I didn't know makeup expired." He mumbled, sounding deflated. Why the hell would makeup expire? That was just silly. 

He looked up to the sound of movement and saw Allison retrieving one of Mother's rags from the drawer and wetting it under the tap before handing it over to Klaus. He took it sheepishly and continued to rub the old mascara off, a little disappointed that his venture into beauty had failed so miserably.

As he began to rub his eyelid, every so often checking a nearby pot as a make-shift mirror for assurance that it was indeed coming off, Allison began to speak once again. "Look, I have a few spares that won't give you pink eye or something that you can use." She offered, sending Klaus a soft smile. 

Klaus was surprised at this, he had Initially expected her to get mad at him for taking her stuff without explicit permission, even if it was in the trash. A smile grew on his lips and he looked at her, "Really?" He asked eagerly unable to hide his disbelief. 

Allison nodded sharing his enthusiasm, "Everyone deserves to feel beautiful." She said her warm smile radiating across the room. She was almost more excited than he was… While she did have another sister, Vanya didn't like doing her makeup, or her nails. So getting the opportunity to do something like that with him seemed fun! 

"Thank you." He breathed, genuinely touched by the compassion shown by his sister. H

"Hey Klaus?" He heard her voice breath through his trailing thoughts. 

"Hm?" He hummed in response, looking up to meet her sudden serious gaze, it was ear something was on her mind and there would be no getting out of it. He could feel himself pale a little in anticipation at the conversation that was to come… the conversation that probably brought her down here to begin with.

She was quiet for a moment, running her hand along the counter as she searched for her thoughts, suddenly losing the courage to meet Klaus's curious gaze. "I'm sorry about yesterday... with Luther. He doesn't mean to come off as so..."  she started, her voice trailing at a lost for words on how to properly describe this.

"Assholey?" Klaus offered with an amused grin, seemingly far too proud of his answer.

"No." She gave him a meaningful glare. Assholey was a little strong, but she supposed that it was a fair assumption. "But... you know what I mean. It may not seem like it but Luther  does care for all of us. We're family after all. He's the oldest out of us, and so he feels responsible for us, including you. He- and the rest of us just don't want to see you throw your life away like this... the others may be too emotionally constipated to say this, but I'm not. It's terrifying Klaus. We've already lost two brothers, and we're scared we're losing another. We love you Klaus. And this... It's a scary thing to handle on our own, and dads no help." She said. 

Klaus looked away feeling guilty at her words. He wasn't sure what he could say that would convince them that he truly was fine. But staying medicated was the only thing keeping him sane. "You aren't going to lose me." He mumed defensively, clearly disheartened.

Allison nodded, though he could see the disbelief shining beneath her eyes. "Okay." She said simply, knowing better than to push him any further. Pushing him wasn't going to get anywhere. They would just have to work with what he was willing to give him. Pushing some of her hair behind her ear, she looked up at the clock that hung on the wall sighing softly. She promised to meet Luther soon, so she couldn't stay much longer. 

"I have to get going Klaus, but stop by my room later and I can hook you up with some makeup. And I'll teach you how to do it properly, okay? Maybe we can even do each others nails." She offered making her way for the door and waving gently to Klaus. 

"Hey Allison?" Klaus called out to her quickly, hoping to catch her before sheet completely. He had to say this now so she, and the others knew. 

The girl  stopped and looked back at him, nodding  for him to continue. "Yeah?" 

"Thanks. Really. You're a good sister. And… I love you guys too."

Allison's smile only grew and she nodded to him again in return of the sentiment. "You're a good brother too. You're just in a bit of a rough spot. You'll get through this." She said, seemingly satisfied with the conversation before she finally left.

As he watched her leave, Klaus remained there beaming at the door frame. It was strange how something as little as eyeliner made him feel this ecstatic, but maybe it was more than that. Having that tiny bit of acceptance meant a lot to him.m, and it had been a while since he had such a genuine gesture offered to him. 

"See... I told you they cared." A voice called from behind him, and he looked over to see Ben sitting on the counter with a wide smile.

"Tch. Shut up. No one likes a know-it-all." He responded , his tone gentle and teasing before the smile on his lips grew wider than before. He then made his way out of the kitchen with a new and confident stride, feeling ready to take on whatever it was this day had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the lack of updates again. I don't know when you can expect an update, but I'll try my best to at the very least make it every other week. (Did you know bi-weekly can mean both twice a week and every other week?)
> 
> Thank you again everyone for your continued love and support. I appreciate you all so much!


End file.
